Here for you
by shya23
Summary: Cameron experinces a death in her family and house is there to comfort her. House and Cameron relationship. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Here for you

"I'm here for you" you tell her, as she cries on your shoulder for the umpteenth time, making it pretty clear that, yeah you're here for her.

Although you feel bad for feeling this you do, you like her needing you in this way, you'd never admit it but it feels good to be needed at times like this, you've seen her or rather heard her cry once since she started working for you. Which is pretty good considering you're her boss, you would have hoped to see her cry allot more with the comments and remarks your constantly making towards her. But that just proves just how strong she is she put up with you for so long at the hospital and at home as well.

You lay down together on her bed , she facing the wall and you right behind her, she grabs your arm and wraps it tightly around her, making sure you won't leave her. As if any thing could pull you away now.

Its been 6 hours and 45 minuets since she heard the news. It took 2 hours to finally settle that he was actually gone, and the rest of the time to mourn him before she finally fell asleep. you couldn't sleep, you lay there watching her through the dark, trying to make out the fine details of her face as she slept looking at how peaceful she now looked even with a tear stained face. You had been together now for 6 months (almost exactly but whose counting) you met her brother only three times but you could see just how close they were by looking at how they were together.

Andrew and his wife Callie were killed in a fatal car crash and were pronounce dead at the seen, you wondered what would happened to poor Erin their daughter. How quickly her life had changed in just one moment, one silly avoidable mistake, her whole life would change. She only 18 months old and she will never remember her parents. You held Allison closer this time for your own comfort you needed her, this could have easily happened to you and her. On the back of the motor bike or in her car when you have taken double dose of Vicodin and had a glass of scotch. You secretly apologies to her, for putting her life in jeopardy, you apologies for not being able to do more, you apologies for any and every thing that you've done to hurt her.

It's been two and a half weeks now since Andrew and Callie were killed and the day after their funeral. Allison has stopped crying but has her quiet moments when she's thinking about her brother. Your both still in Florida at her parents house all packed an ready to head back. Your now just waiting for Allison to get back from the Attorney's office were the whole family is hearing the will been read. You offered to baby-sit Erin whose fast asleep and Allison other two nephews and niece whose names you not to sure about but one, two and three seems to work pretty good, are watching television in the living room. You hear the cars pull up in the drive way and watch as the family walk to the front door you trying to read the expression on Allison face you can't. Melissa, Allison mother seems to be sobbing on her husband shoulder and Allison two sister's seem to be hiding their feeling's and presenting them self's as calm, but Allison's usually open book reading face is expressionless.

She calls you into the bedroom when everything has settle and sits you down. Uh oh you say to your self this has got to be bad. "My brother has left custody of Erin to me" that's all you hear. Your not sure what to do at first, not sure if you should say your happy for her, because she might not be, or say that you don't won't her to because she may won't to or say something like we'll deal with this because then it may seem to her that you feel it's a problem.

Allison's not looking at you she staring at the wall waiting for your reply. "were practically living together and I think you should have a say in whether or not I should….." you can see she on the verge of crying you take her hand. " Erin needs you, and you need her" you say

"But what about you?" she asks

"I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere" she's smiling now but the tears have still found it's way to her cheeks "I love you" she say's

You could get used to this you think to your self, Erin's is laying on your lap watching Spongebob Squarepants and Allison has her head on your shoulders stroking Erin thick dark curls, you've got your arms around them both.

"nothing can beat this" you say to Allison, and she knows you not talking about what's on TV. She leans and kisses your cheek.

"no nothing can" she replies.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here for you ****(2/?)**

You know what your seeing is special, what he has allowed you to witness is something that very few if any have seen. Greg cradling little Erin in his arms and making cooing sounds to put her to sleep. If he knew you were there standing watching him, you know you would not get a chance to see his soft side. Erin's been slightly anxious since you and Greg brought her home. Which is something which you both expected would happen. You agree that as Greg will be a big part in her life that he spend most of his time at your apartment so she gets used to seeing the both of you together. But you now realise that it won't be big enough for the three of you and Greg's house only has one bedroom, but your to afraid to bring up the moving in together and buying or renting a bigger house conversation up with him. He has been great with everything that has gone on so far, you can see that he is beginning to become attached to Erin as Erin is to him but one thing at a time is what you say to yourself, let him settle first then you talk to him.

Erin's now fast asleep in his arms, she looks so peaceful, Greg is looking own at her adoringly, why is it that he is so afraid of anyone seeing him like this, you say to your self.

"Finally" you here him say as he carefully stand up and places Erin in the crib besides him which the two of you brought only yesterday and spent four and a half gruelling hours to put together. You walk up behind him and place your hands around him while taking in his sent closing your eyes for it to take it full effect on you.

"were pretty good at this, don't you think?" you here him say.

"it's been two weeks, lets give it some time" you reply. He doesn't say any thing but hold your hand, the warmth of his finger's on you make you open your eyes. You know he wants to say something but you also know it's hard for him, you wait.

"want some coffee?" you say

"sure" He says

It's almost two weeks later until you think about it again, when you buy a few things for Erin and realise there is not enough room for it all. But it's Greg that brings the conversation up not you.

"this is pointless" he says totally out of the blue, when you were both trying to fix a chest of drawers together. You just look at him waiting for the rest of what you know he's going to say.

"What's the point putting this together when we both know there not ever going to be enough room for it" he's annoyed but why, you can't think of why he would be angry at you.

"What do you suggest we do. Keep all her clothes in our room for the rest of her life" you say just as annoyed as he sounded.

"That's the point it isn't our room its your room. I have my own room in my own place" he shouts as he gets up and leave you in the room. You knew this couldn't last. Your angry and follow him out.

"then why don't you just go back to your own room in your own place and leave me to get on with this myself" you regret it, as soon as it comes out you regret and that's not helped by the fact that you see the hurt almost instantly on his face.

"That's not what I meant" you see the look of frustration on his face

"Well want exactly did you mean?" folding your arms you step closer to him. He starts to panic turns his face from you, put his arms up and rubs the back of his neck, typical signs that his is frustrated.

"what I was trying to say is that we should think about looking for a bigger place. Your apartment just isn't big enough to house all these things and well my place isn't that much better" he still not looking at you, and you take another step closer so that you can lean into him he puts his arm around your waist.

You should have known he wasn't ready to leave you yet.

"I'm sorry" you say, he holds you tighter.

"I'm not going any where any time soon. So next time don't just assume I'm going to walk out" he's still angry, you don't blame him. You would have been just as angry and just as upset if he thought so little of you. He takes his arm from around you and walks to the kitchen without once looking at you.

Erin starts crying making it clear she wants to get up, you walk to the bedroom and greet her with a smile as you see her standing up her arms stretched out with her chubby hands grasping open and shut as if to say there was an urgency to get her out, she stopped crying as soon as she saw you. She immediately put her thumb in her mouth and played with a lock of your hair as soon as you held her out of he crib and sat down on the bed. You hold her close to you tightly, frightened of letting her go, she was the only thing you had left from your bother and you wanted to give her everything you could to make up for the fact that she was never going to be able to see her father nor her mother again.

"you'll smoother her like that" you hear Greg say from the doorway. Erin sits up as soon as she heard his voice in search for the owner. Her eyes lit up as soon as she spotted him and struggled to get of your lap and runs towards him.

"dotterr" she said as she ran putting her arms up to be picked up as Greg eagerly lifted her up into her arms.

It had been less than four weeks and the bound that those two had already made you so happy. Erin was always so happy to see him, and he her (although he would never actually admit it) he loved the way she always called him (or tried to) call him doctor after he brought her to work with him one day

"guess what aunt Ally brought for you?" he tease's showing her a pink rabbit, keeping it just out of reach from her. She tried to catch it without avail.

You walked up to them feeling a little left out from there relationship and help Erin get the toy from house and has a giggling fit when she finally gets it Greg puts her down saying "no far you cheat". Erin runs of into the living room leaving the two of you alone.

He stands watching you waiting for you to talk.

"I'm sorry" you say finally "I'm just ….it's allot to deal with." you don't look at him. It's like you both just changes roles an now your the one afraid of saying what you feel.

"When we started this it was just you and me. We were happy…"

"Are you saying your not happy now?" your eyes snap up to meet his almost instantly.

"Of course I'm happy" you reassure him "it's just that I don't know what's going to happen next. If your happy with sudden change of circumstances, if you want to be a father to Erin,…."

"I've already told you I'm not going anywhere. If I wasn't happy you would have probably have known by now" he tells you as-matter-of-factly.

"I know I'm just scared." you wrap your arms around him needing him to know that you really are sorry.

"so….to looking for a new place, should we?" he asks. You answer with a nod of your head.

"I love you soo much" you say instead and move closer into him allowing him to over power you with

his stronger larger structure. He doesn't answer and you don't need him to.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

The warm soft rays of light gently touches yours eyelids cruelly pulling you into wakefulness after such a satisfying sleep. You stretch over the other side of the bed hoping to find the warmth of Greg but find nothing. You open your eyes which confirm that he is indeed not there, it was unusual for you to sleep longer than House and if you ever did he was still laying in bed refusing to get up until you made him. When you are just about to get up and investigate you here the sound of laughter which sounded more like shrieking from little Erin followed by a shhhhh from House, which only followed more laughter this time a little muffled.

You think that maybe he got up to give Erin her breakfast or maybe their watching television, but you were shocked to find Greg kneeling by the bathtub with a towel trying to get a wet Erin out of the bath only to have her splash water over him and laugh as he made a face at her.

"Oh you think that funny do you,?" he said as he wiped him self down, Erin just laughed and splash more water. You try not to but you can't help it as you laugh causing House to turn around. Erin see's you and stand up and puts her arms out to you House takes the opportunity to grab her and to get her out of the bath.

"How come you guys are up so early?" you ask as House hands over the towel wrapped toddler into your arms.

"Erin got up early and started crying, when I went to see what was wrong with her she handed me a very dirty diaper which by the way was soiled, that she had taken off, which is why we are in here hour of the morning" Greg looked horrified as he recalled the morning events, but as he looked down at Erin you could tell he wasn't really bothered that he had to clean her up.

"Why didn't you wake me" you say as you start to walk out of the bathroom in search of some clean clothes and fresh diapers for Erin House follows you and pulls out the changing mat.

"Allison I am capable of changing and washing a toddler, they gave me a doctor certificate and everything"

" I didn't mean it like that you don't need to be a doctor to change a diaper" you snap

"I know your capable I was just asking why you didn't wake me, you never get up before me and if you do you always wake me up" House handed her some clothes form the drawer.

"you haven't been sleeping well since your brother. You looked so peaceful… you didn't even wake up when Erin started crying soo…" you lean forward and brush your lips on his letting them linger for a few minutes as Greg cups your cheeks and pulls you in for a proper kiss gently biting your lip as you pull away in the interest of your little audience.

"what me to get breakfast ready?" he already leaving the bedroom before you answer. "sure"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Here for you **

**(3/?)**

"Mommy…Mommy….daddy…..daddy" four year old Erin cries as she lays in her bed sweating and slightly disorientated from her sleep. She screams like this until she hears footsteps of her mother and her farther outside her bedroom an open the door slightly.

"Erin honey" Allison says sitting on the edge of the bed stoking the four years hair. Greg pours her a glass of water from the bedside table but doesn't't give it to her straight away, this was unusual Erin never had nightmares which is why both of them were up comforting her in the middle of the night.

Greg just hoped that this was not the start of her calling out for them every time she had a bad dream.

"Erin what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" Allison asks Erin shakes her head.

"My head hurts and I don't feel well" she says still weeping Allison puts her hand over her forehead. She pulls her hand away quickly then pulls the blanket down and begins to strip her.

"Greg could you pass the thermometer and some cold flannels?" Allison ask and is surprised that her already handing her the thermometer.

Greg then leaves the room to get the flannels as Allison continues to strip her and takes her temperature.

Greg enters the room holding a couple of cold wet flannel's when he see the worried look in Allison eyes and rush's over to Erin who was now huddled in her mother's arms her cheeks red with fever and dripping with sweat.

Greg handed her the flannels and Allison placed them on her head.

"I thick she coming down with the flu" she tells Greg, and as if on cue Erin starts a coughing fit.

"Yeah probably." Greg says "I was looking for an excuse to have a few days of. Sick child may as well be a get out of jail free card" House says placing a kiss on the top of Erin forehead.

"Greg" Allison says disapprovingly

"Anyway why do you have to stay home with her I might want to have a few days off" Greg gives her a yeah right look.

"Erin, who do you want to stay home with you tomorrow?"

"Greg" Allison warns

"I want mommy and daddy" Erin declares

"well it looks like we could both have the day off"

"We both can't be off because Erin has the flu. Cuddy will throw a fit" Allison tells him

"No she'll think Erin must be really sick if were both of work and will be to sick with worry to 'have a fit'"

"I want to sleep in your bed mommy"

"Sure only if daddy stops talking you can" Allison looks at Greg to shut himn with no avail.

"No way is she sleeping in our bed she got the flu" Greg teases Erin, Erin who is now sitting up on her mothers lap laughs and coughs all over him.

"I thought you wanted to get a few ay of work" Allison says with raise eyebrows.

"Sure I did, but I also wanted to be healthy" Greg takes hold of Erin and limps unaided out of the room with Allison following behind.

Over the past 2 and half years there whole relationship had changed all because of Erin. They eventually got married in a quiet little registry office, they bought a nice four bed roomed house with a garden which was further away then they hope from work but neither complained too much, they both legally adopted Erin which went by uneventful in Erin eyes, as she had already started calling them mommy and daddy and knew nothing different, Allison's fellowship finished but she stayed on at the hospital when Cuddy offered her a position in the immunology department which she enjoyed but it was no where near as exciting or eventful as working under Dr House. Living with Greg had become more domesticated and neither of them would have it any other way.

"Dr Cuddy I just phoning to inform you that I will not be able to attend work to today as Erin is sick"

"oh no, what's wrong with her" Greg smiled as he heard the worry creep into her voice.

"I not sure it seems to be very serious Allison will have to take the day of as well"

"Greg put Allison on the phone please, now" Cuddy saw right through house's little game.

"Allison is not able to come to the phone at the moment but I ca……"

"Cuddy it me" Allison snatched the phone from him. He had gotten up earlier than usual to make that

phone call before Allison woke up knowing she'll just ruin his plans for the day.

"Allison. Good" cuddy sounded relived "Was House playing games or s Erin really sick"

"No Erin is really sick but it's only the flu"

"Were not sure if it flu it could be more serious" Greg shouts over her through the phone making Allison move away from him.

"Greg will be in within an hour but I'm going to stay home to look after Erin" Allison could feel the evil looks Greg was giving her behind her back but she refused to look at him while she was still on the phone."

"Are you sure" Greg hears Allison side of the conversation.

"Ok I'll phone you later if Erin still not well enough to go to day care but she looking pretty bad today so I'll doubt she will be."

"Okay" and then she took the phone from her hear and hung up.

"You traitor" was what she heard as soon as she joined him sitting on the couch. She cuddled up to him putting her head in the crock of his neck and wrapped her arm around his waist and although he was angry at her he put his arm over her shoulder.

They sat like this for a few mantises before Greg started to get up.

"Well I might as well get ready to go to work then since you traded your own freedom for mine" Greg said bitterly. Allison just smiled and made room for him to get up.

"oh I forgot to tell you" she says casually "Cuddy gave us both the day of any way. She said there was no point in you going to work if your going to try to escape at your first opportunity." Allison lays down taken advantage of the full sofa to her self and reached for the remote. Greg moved her feet and sat down putting her feet the rest on his lap.

"Oh you just forgot did you."

"Yeah, I did" she laugh's looking straight into the sticking blue eyes as if to challenge him, he takes the bait and tickles her feet holing them in place as Allison squirms about laughing uncontrollably.

"stop it" he hears her say but continues, he does not stop until she is practically on his lap with her feet finally out of his grasps. Instead hands are running fingers through her hair possessively.

He could make love to her right then, and she'll let him she was so beautiful, and was with someone like him. No matter how hard he tried to fix her puzzle, he always came up with two or three pieces still missing.

Before he was able to kiss her he heard the sound of tiny feet creep in.

"Morning sweetie" Allison got of his lap and walked over to Erin placing her hand on her forehead.

"My head hurts" she moaned "and I can't find botsie" referring to her pink rabbit. Allison picked her up and held her close to her.

"Did you look under your bed?" she nodded

"well did you look in our room?"

"No daddy said I wasn't allowed to bring him into your bed"

"Oh really, when did he say that?"

"When botsie wet the bed. He said that if he can't use the potty he can't sleep in your bed anymore"

Allison sat down on the sofa still holding Erin, just as Greg got up and made his way into the kitchen.

Allison smiled down at her little niece noticing not for the first time how mush she looked like her. Her brother had of course shared some resemblance to her but not as much as she and Erin now shared.

When people had stopped her in the streets and say things like she looks just you, or you got such a beautiful daughter at first she couldn't see it but as she grew older the resemblance was uncanny , and she couldn't really blame them for making that mistake.

Erin had House were like two peas in the pod he would talk to her like she was an adult and she was unfazed by it. She would nod her head an pretend like she knew what he was talking about and answer him even if it made no sense.

She adored him and hated being apart from him, on her first day of day care Greg had took her in, and she cried the whole day saying she wanted her Daddy, she got her self in a right state that they ended up calling him out of clinic duty and up to day care so that he could comfort her. After that Allison had to drop her off, she still cried at first but was more consolable. It was like that at home as well when she had a nightmare she would always call out for House but when she hurt her self it was always Allison, Greg was not in the least bit sympathetic if she fell doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing and would treat the wound while giving her 'I told you so' look.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Mommy whose that?" Erin was pointing to a picture that was sat on the bedside table of her brother and his wife, she had told Erin before about her father but she was too young to understand and take it in, she had put picture of them up in her bedroom so that she would know what they looked like but being four years old she still couldn't understand how that could possibly her mommy or daddy when they looked so different from the mother and father she knew.

"That's my brother and his wife remember" she was laying on the edge of the bed looking at the photo while Allison got dressed.

"your mommy and daddy" Erin sat up looking confused sat the only mother she had ever known.

"oh" was all she said, Cameron knew she still didn't understand and just but didn't feel she was ready to be told everything just yet.

"My head still hurts mommy" she lay back down holding her head. Cameron came and sat by Erin's curled up little body as she felt her head, her temperature had been going up and down all day and the coughing seemed to be getting worse.

Allison called for Greg to bring her Erin's medicine, while she pulled the child's top over her head. She was just pulling the t-shirt off when she noticed red blotchy rash on her back.

Greg came in to find his wife in shock as she pick up little Erin and screamed at him to get the car keys as she made her way to the front door.

TBC……….


	4. Chapter 4

**Here for you **

**(4/?)**

They had rushed Erin to the hospital carrying her limp body through the doors of Princeton Plainsborough. They were now sitting in collective silence in a private room in the children's wards.

The only the sounds were coming from the machines attached to small little Erin.

Cameron was sat right next to her bed holding on to Erin Fragile limp hand, stears streaming down her face, thinking this was all her fault? How could she have missed something like that? How could she have been so stupid?

House was stood over looking the scene before him, both he and Cameron had refused to leave Erin alone, and had seen their little girl scream out in pain as the doctors did their tests.

They were now left with the fragile little sleeping girl that lay on the bed. He wanted so much to be able to turn back, to have read the signs earlier and taken her to the hospital as soon as the symptoms started, back to last night when she called out for them.

They were both good doctors, he was a renowned doctor the best in his filed, how could he have missed meningitis?

He had joked earlier to Cuddy saying it could be allot more serious than flu, but now he wanted so much to be at work with a healthy Erin up in day-care having a normal day.

Not sitting in this room waiting to see if she will ever regain consciousness, they had left it to late, and chances were not on their side.

Being a doctor during times like these were hard for the both of them, they knew the odds of her coming through this this with little or no permanent damage and the chances that she would make it at all, and it was killing them.

Tears sting his eyes as he thinks how different their lives would be without her how hard it would be go go home and have no Erin with them, she had been a fixture in their lives since they had brought her home.

How hard it would be to walk into her pink and fluffy room and not find Erin hiding in the cupboard ready to jump out at him, and have no excuse to sit all morning watching cartoons at the weekends with Erin sat right next to him.

His heart almost breaks as he imagines what life would be like without that little girl and he can't do it, he can't go back to the way things were. Before Erin.

Over the past two years his life had changed because of her and he can't ever remember being as happy as he was with his little family. She has been like his flesh and blood and has treated her as such, he couldn't live without her. Wouldn't live without her.

They had been sat for hours, she had been given the treatment, now everything was left up to her all she needed to do now was to wake up with everything in tack, it was all on her.

But looking down at her limp baby body as she lay on that bed, she was still a baby she was way to young to have her own life in her hands. 'It's our job to protect her from things like this; Cameron thought as yet more tears found it way to her eyes.

They treat patients with fewer symptoms than what Erin first presented everyday in the clinic. With overprotective parents bringing their children in with common colds, and sore limps. But with their own child they miss vital sign's of a serious condition. The headaches, the fever she had even complained about her neck and was slightly dehydrated and yet meningitis didn't even enter her mind until that rash came up on her back.

Cameron held onto her hand tighter, kissing it several times saying how sorry she was over and over again.

This glass doors open but neither House nor Cameron acknowledge the person entering instead their full attention was on the child before them.

Wilson stands by the door, with it still open, puts his hands in his pockets as he looks from House standing up watching over Erin to Cameron sobbing beside the bed. He knows what both their reactions would be when he say's "I think you two should go and get a coffee or something, you need to be strong for Erin when she wakes up" but he promised Cuddy that he would do it even though he told her exactly what they'd say.

"I'm not leaving her" was Cameron responds

"I'd rather be here when she wakes up" was House's angry response, giving him a death glare that if he had been one of the nurse's would have warned him out of the room, before they both return to their silent hells.

Wilson took a seat on the other side of Cameron and joined their silence before saying.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known she was this sick" he could see the guilt in both of them but his words did little to comfort them, if anything it only made it worse.

TBC…..

I don't have any medical knowledge so there may be some medical mistakes in there. please let me know. hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here for you **

**(5/?) **

Every good thing House had ever experienced couldn't compare to the exact moment that he felt the tiny flaccid fingers curl around his as he held onto Erin's hand that night. Cameron was sat on the other side of the bed holding onto her other hand as her head lay on the bed where she had fallen asleep. It had been two days since the three had been at the hospital, two days of waiting for any changes in her condition and two days of preparing for the while hoping for the best. And this was the moment they had been waiting for the moment she finally woke up.

It was only a slight movement and could have been explained by a number of medical reasons, but as she squeezed her fingers slightly tighter House knew that his little girl was waking up.

A slight little moan that came from her throat as her other hand moved up to find tubes in her mouth, followed by more moans as she tried to cough waking her sleeping mother.

"It's okay baby, daddy's here" House was right by her side stoking her hair as her eyes open stiffly. His voice was horse with the prospect of lamentation and his eyes already showed tears in the corners.

Cameron was plating kissing over Erin head saying over and over how much she loved her.

They hadn't even noticed a doctor come into the room followed by a couple of nurse until they where ushered out of the room so that tests could be done.

It felt like eternity standing in the corridor with nurse's coming in and out and not one of them sating a word to them, house tried to see what they where doing in the room but the blinds had been drawn.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Cameron wasn't sure if she was asking House or just saying it, in the past two days they had barely spoken to one another, both been in their own worlds.

"She's just a baby… but she's strong…..she'll get through this won't she?" all of House's attention was on the cane in his hand; he couldn't bring himself to look at her, let alone answer her. She needed him to say something and he couldn't find any words, he didn't even try.

"I can't wait here like this. I…I need to be in there I need to do something…. I can't sit here waiting" Cameron pushed herself of off the wall that she had been leaning on and was about to make her way towards the door to Erin room which had now had the blinds closed, making even harder for the pair of them to stand outside not knowing what was going on. Just as she was about to reach the handle of the door, the door opened as if on queue and the tall doctor that had been treating their daughter walked slowing out, pulling the door firmly closed behind him.

"She's awake, and as far as we can tell everything is fine. Of course where going to have to do more tests and she'll be kept in hospital for observation. But as far as we can tell at the moment everything is in tact"

'in tact' House thought, he spoke about her as if she was some ordinary patient he never met before, as if she wasn't the most important child in the world, like it was just a job to him. Of course he was just doing his job and thousands of children get sick everyday, but this was his little princess and she should be treated as such.

"You can go in and see her now, she needs allot of rest and plenty of was…." he wasn't even able to finish his sentence as both Cameron and House ha already walked passed him and in to see Erin. He heard a muttered 'thank you' before the doors closed.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"And the wolf spat the grandmother out, and he spat little red riding hood out and ran as fast as he could, with the woodcutter chasing after him. The End" Cameron closed the book and kissed Erin on the top of her head. She is sitting on the hospital bed with Erin on her lap reading her favourite story. House had been sent home to fetch the all important pink bunny that she couldn't sleep without, although he protested that she had slept without it for a week and half now therefore can actually fall asleep without clutching onto that ugly thing. The lids of Erin eyes were quivering, wanting to close with tiredness, but where forced open with stubbiness. She was determined to stay awake until House had brought her the bear that she had cried for. But the soft lighting in the room and the gently stroking on her hair and forehead from her mother was proving too difficult.

"Mommy, am I better now?" she yawed , she had had the tubes that ha been feeding her antibiotics taken out earlier that day and was hoping she would be able to go home soon.

"Yes you're getting better" she kissed the top of her head. "And in a couple of days, you'll be able to go home"

"Good" Erin was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake, her eyelids were heavy and if it hadn't been for her stubbiness she would have fallen asleep long before.

"When's daddy coming back?" she asked through half closed eyes. "He'll be here soon baby. With your rabbit." Cameron couldn't help but smile. All they had been through in the since Erin was admitted into hospital, it was nice just being able to sit there with her daughter almost healthy and back to her old self. Before all this happen she knew she loved Erin but didn't realise just how much apart of her life she had become until she almost lost her.

It scared her to think that instead of sitting stroking Erin's hair she could have been arranging her funeral she could have been sitting dreading a future that didn't include little Erin, Cameron didn't know what she would have done if she had lost her.

"Erin?" she was breathing heavily but still not sleeping.

"Erin, I love you so much, you know that right?" Cameron continued to stroke her hair.

"I love you too mommy. And I love daddy. And I love Botsie" referring to her bear.

Just as Erin was about to fall asleep House walk in clutching the pink rabbit, he made his way over to the girls and handed The rabbit to Erin, who eagerly snatched it from him before curling herself up and finally falling asleep.

TBC…..

_A/N: sorry about the delay with this chapter. _

_My computer's been playing up._


	6. Chapter 6

Here for you

(6/?)

Erin was able to go home, she was still not a hundred percent but given the fact that she was going home with two doctors they allowed her to go home early.

Both Cameron and House had extended leave and were being very overprotective with concern to Erin. Parents that they both despised during their clinic hours, but had now reached an understanding as to why parents become so protective, irrespective to doctors advice.

"Daddy, will I get better now?" Erin was laying down, with House sat by her just about to read her a bedtime story.

"Your already better" Erin didn't want to end up back in the hospital, going to work with either of her parents or going up to the hospital day care was an exception. But ending up in a hospital bed, having needles stuck into to you while being in pain, was something that she was certain she didn't want to experience again.

"Are you sure?" she placed her head onto House's lap and wrapped her hands around his torso, so she could see the book he was about to read.

"Would I lie to you" he replied over dramatically, at this Erin laughed.

"You always lie to James and Lisa. And sometimes Mommy"

"I do not" childishly arguing back. "I only want to make them feel better" Erin seemed so much more mature than the average four year old. This was because even as an infant House would talk to her as if she was able to understand. He was the only person to not treat her as the child that she was even though she didn't understand allot of what he said.

"You told uncle James that mommy was visiting her hooker friends when she went to grandmas house" she smiled up to her farther innocently

"you were not supposed to hear that. Do not repeat that to your mother" shocked that she even remembered that conversation which took place 6 months before, when Cameron went to her mother for the 45th wedding anniversary .House been on strict instructions not to teach Erin new words since she was two years old and innocently told her aunt that she was a bih.

"Daddy what's a hooker"

"It's a word you should not repeat again, especially not to you mother" opening the book House began to read the first page.

HCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Cameron was sat with her head over the toilet bowl heaving violently, paining her chest and stomach for the second time that morning, and as she hadn't even eaten anything yet.

It was six thirty in the morning and Erin would be up in half and hour like clockwork. Exiting the bathroom and heading back to her bedroom, she lay besides her sleeping husbands form.

He loved Erin so much, he was the best father she could have hoped him to be for her. But was he ready to be a father again. With Erin their bond was instant, and he had never mentioned wanted anymore children. Actually they had been very careful not to become pregnant.

She had forgotten to take the pill only a couple of times in the last few months. _Shit, _thought to herself. She hadn't taken a test yet out of fear of the results. She was tempted to just ask Foreman to take some blood. She knew by asking Foreman it would never get back to House until she wanted it to.

Subconsciously House arms welcomed the warmth that came with having Cameron's body so near by holding her close to him, wrapping his arms around her securely holding her into place.

She wasn't going back to sleep but she wasn't ready to get up yet , she loved just laying in bed with House while he was sleeping. watching how different he looked asleep. He almost looked peaceful, not a care in the world. He never looked this relaxed and at ease unless he was asleep.

"is there something on my face" it came out gruff and full with sleep, startling Cameron.

"I thought you were sleeping"

"It's kind of hard to sleep when your staring at me, like that"

"How did you know I was staring at you"

"because you always do, I'm that irresistible" he opened his eyes and looked down to see exactly what he expected to see, Cameron looking up to him.

"What time is it anyway" his voice was still full with sleep, but he seemed to wake up a bit more as he pulled Cameron up and kiss her full on, she returned the kiss with passion. Waking up with a morning kiss like this had been missed by the both of them. They had been so caught up in everything that had been going on with Erin they hadn't had any time for themselves.

House rooming hands were softy caressing her back under her night shirt while Cameron arm wrapped around his neck.

It would have probably gone on for a allot longer if the tiny footsteps of Erin's outside their bedroom door wasn't heard.

They both laughed as the door crept open and little Erin hopped in and onto the bed.

"It's not even seven yet" House complained reaching over to see the small clock on Cameron side of the bed.

"go back to bed" he ordered but Erin made her self comfortable laying on her mother lap.

"I couldn't sleep" she informed him innocently "Mommy what's a hooker"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Pretty please?" House had both his hands clapped together begging Erin to eat just one bite of her breakfast.

"I don't like eggs, daddy" putting on the sweetest voice she could, knowing that her father would give in eventually. "can I have pancakes instead"

"You've got to eat some of your eggs first, otherwise mommy gonna turn into a great big monster" Erin's eyes widen at the thought of her mother turning into a scary monster. Slowly Erin put the tinniest bit of scrambled egg on her fork, and even more painfully slow raised the fork to her mouth and ate it.

"Your going to have to eat a bit more than that"

House was ordered to make Erin breakfast anything other than pancakes. Since coming home for the hospital she had refused to eat anything that didn't have sugar or fat in it.

They had been sat at the table for twenty minutes and she ha only eaten one mouth full.

"I hope your eating all your breakfast sweetie" making her way over to the little girl she kissed the top of head. House put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey what about me" he pouted as he tried to kiss her, Cameron moved her head away.

"I only give little girls morning kisses, when I'm the great big monster. Besides you got your this morning already" giving him a flirty smile she got up from his lap.

"Oooh… you heard that then" pouring herself some coffee.

"yes I heard it"

"mommy daddy making me eat this" she informed Cameron picking up a please of very burnt toast.

Shaking her head, Cameron laughed.

"Hey" snatching the toast from her and taking a bite out of it "you told me you like it like that, traitor" he took another bite and continued to pretend to sulk.

"I didn't"

"Eat you eggs and I'll make you some more, okay"

Erin began to eat her breakfast and the freshly prepared toast that Cameron had made for her.

House and Erin spent most of their day at home, Erin watched him as he playing his play station and when she got bored of that was in her room playing with her toys and colouring, while Cameron went out grocery shopping.

House has got out of gong with her using Erin as an excuse saying that she still wasn't a hundred percent and that it would be best for her to stay at home with him.

When Cameron walked in later that day she found both her husband and her child fast asleep on the sofa and a large empty box of pizza, and two large glass's one still half filled with coke the other empty..

Shaking her head she put the shopping away before cleaning after them.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Greg. You've got to stop buying takeouts for Erin. She isn't getting any nutrition from eating all that junk" after putting Erin to bed that night, failing yet again to give her, her usual glass of warm milk.

"She getting more difficult, especially as she getting older" she was worried at her behaviour since she became ill.

"She's four years old, of course she going to get more difficult. You do realise that you've still got the teenage years to come don't you?"

"Greg just stop sneaking her food. Your just spoiling her"

"I'm not spoiling her" he defended knowing it was a pointless argument. "Your just jealous because she loves me more than you" he teased, earning him a smack on his arm.

Almost losing Erin had hit House hard, he knew that spoiling her now was only going to be worse in the long run but when he thought about that fact that she may not have been here at all, and they could be standing over her grave mourning her, he didn't want to think about the long term effects he wanted to take everyday as it came and count it as a blessing.

He didn't want to see a day when she cried unnecessarily or upset over something minute. Waking up every morning and seeing her laugh and smile and joke around just as she had been before becoming ill was all that he needed.

"I mean it Greg. We've got to work together, otherwise she's going to run rings around you"

"Fine" the grin plastered on his face was one that she had become accustomed to. When he wasn't in the mood for anything serious even if she was. Cameron knew that he was merely dismissing her rather than agreeing.

TBC… …

A/N: sorry about the long delay in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here for you**

**(7/?)**

"Mommy can you read me a story?" Erin was unwilling falling asleep, Cameron had tried for hours to get her to go to bed, but as stubborn as Erin was she had refused. She ad been waiting for House who was called into work earlier that day, to come home. House had told her that he would be back before she goes e to bed.

"I've already read a story now it's time for you to go to bed baby" trying her hardest not to loose her patience with the little girl who although was not biologically House's daughter had adopted his annoying traits.

"But mommy I'm not tried yet I don't want to go to sleep" Cameron kissed the top of her head and got up to switch the light off.

"Mommy please I promise I'll go to sleep if you read me one story" begging her mother to not leave her just yet.

Cameron knew from experiences that it wouldn't just be one story and she would not go to sleep and this would probably continue until House came Home or she clasped with exhaustion.

deciding to be firm Cameron shut the door after saying "Goodnight sweetie"

As soon as she left Cameron heard a scream filled with temper as Erin threw a tantrum in her bed room, the scream was followed by "I want my Daddy, I want my Daddy"

Cameron closed her eyes, it was so hard for her to not just go back into her room and try to console her. But she needed to be firm with her she couldn't let Erin win every time, it was better that she ignore it and let Erin console her self.

If House had been home he would have been in there without question reading her stories until she fell asleep.

Cameron made her to the kitchen seeking her purse she had left on the counter. Rummaging the contents of the bag she found what she was looking for. After allot of thought and questioning what she should do she had decided that it was best to just do a home pregnancy test. The less people who knew the better.

She knew she was worrying over nothing, if she was pregnant House would love the baby just as much as he loved Erin. It may take a while for him to get used to being a father again but he was a great father to Erin even if he did have to work on his discipline skills.

Still listening to the cries and screams of Erin who was at last starting to wear her self out and was almost falling asleep, Cameron sat on the bathroom floor holding the positive pregnancy test in her hands.

She knew that it was going to read positive, but it still came as a shock when it showed two blue lines. She was sat holding the third test that she had taken, just to be sure.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about it, she had always wanted to be a mother, she knew that she could after raising Erin but all she could think about was how was she going to tell House, what will Erin say to having a little brother or sister.

Cameron put all the tests and the packaging in the bathroom bin and went to check on Erin who had been quiet for some time.

Erin tearstained face was buried n the pillows as she slept, she looked so angelic curled up in a ball on her bed, no one would ever believe that this was the same little girl who had such a temper not so long ago. .

"I love you so much" She kissed her gently on her forehead and tucked her blanket around her before leaving the room.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Not for the first time House felt firing one of his lackeys for stupidity. All he wanted to do was to make a diagnosis or at the very least be able to keep their patient in a stable condition so that he can go home, this was supposed to be his time off, he was supposed to be sitting at home watching television with his feet up with Cameron making him a cup of coffee and Erin fast asleep in bed.

He had sent his team to run tests and was now alone in his office, picking up his phone dialling home. It rang three times before he got an answer.

"Hey"

"Hi, I thought you'd be home hours ago" she sounded as if her mind was occupied on something else.

"I thought I'd be home hours ago, and I would have been if it wasn't for this patient" Cameron laughed lightly, it always amused her how irritated he got with his patients for just being there.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, if only there where no patients, it would make your job so much easier wouldn't it"

"As a matter of fact that exactly what we should do, I'll pass the idea on to cuddy see what she thinks about having a patient-less hospital," even though her light laughter over the phone House knew that something was wrong.

"Allison is everything all right?"

"Yeah, apart from little miss Erin not wanting to go to bed without saying goodnight to you everything been fine. Why do ask?"

"Was she really bad?"

"As bad as she ever gets, not that bad. She just cried herself to sleep after screaming for about fifteen minutes. She's really testing us, I really hope this doesn't go on for much longer"

"She just knows what she wants and doesn't like to be told no"

"That sounds vaguely familiar, a buy I know s exactly like that, you might know…"

"HEY" cutting her off "I should be able to leave in about an hour or so, if not I'll call you"

"Okay,"

"See you soon"

Hanging up the phone House had a strange feeling that Cameron had something to tell him, she didn't sound upset or angry but he knew that she had wanted to say something but had decided against it.

TBC……..

A/N: So so so sorry for not updating sooner, I had computer trouble (again) then I went away for a few weeks.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter it's a bit shorter than the others and I don't really like where I left it but please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here for you**

**(8/8)**

"Mommy, I don't think I want a baby sister or brother, thank you" the innocents of the statement made both House and Cameron smile. Cameron had long since lost the $50 bet to House who had told her Erin was not going to like having to share her things with a new baby.

"Sweetie" Cameron sat Erin down on her lap curling her hair between her fingers " in a few months your going to be a big sister, don't you want to be a big sister?" Erin put her index finger under her chin thinking very hard about the question being presented to her.

"Uhmmm No" she replied abruptly before jumping of her mother's lap and heading of towards her room.

Cameron had been under the impression that telling House she was pregnant was going to be the hard part, But House being House and yet again surprised her at being like any proud soon to be father would be and was overjoyed when his suspicions and his private investigations as to why his wife had been acting strange were founded and he was exactly right.

Erin on the other hand couldn't understand why her parents would not let the matter go, she had told them enough times she was not interested in having a brother or a sister or even a baby monkey but they just would not let it go. She liked her life the way it was now and nothing and nobody was going to change that for her.

It had been two weeks since both House and Cameron and sat Erin down and spoke to her like every parent of a four year old would and explained that 'mommy has a little tiny baby growing inside her and that in a few months the baby was going to come out of mommy's tummy and your going to be a big sister'.

Erin had looked at them both through her unsullied eyes and told them "can't we just send it back?".

Even House was now finding it difficult to find a way to get Erin used to the idea that in a few months all of their lives were going to change and that a baby was coming and that they all were going to have to adjust to it.

Erin stubbornness and temper tantrums had only gotten worse over the last couple of week's and it wasn't just Erin behaviour that had made what should have a happy time in the household an unsettled environment for the three of them. It was all their concern's that having a new baby suddenly coming to surface at the realisation that it wasn't only Erin life that would be interrupted but all of theirs. Sure it was a happy time, both House and Cameron wanted this baby more than anything but they were having the first child together.

They'd had been parents to Erin but neither of them had been through this before, yeah they knew all the doctor stuff that they had often told their patients of what to expect in the first, second and even third trimester and could put a medical word and terminology in front of every thing that they should expect and all the problems that may occur during the pregnancy.

What came as a shock to them was all the things they really didn't know about having a baby, like when was it okay to tell the world your expecting or was it a normal feeling that your going to screw this baby life up or when is it okay to start buying for the baby and if it is right or wrong to think how having a baby might effect your life as you know or was it okay to hate your expecting wife at 3 o'clock in the morning when your driving to the nearest 24 hour Mc Donald's because she had a craving.

The sudden mood changes and not talking about sensitive subjects in case Cameron started bawling didn't help much either.

"Greg what are we going to do?" Cameron was laying on the sofa with her head in House lap while he flicked through channels on the television they had been sitting in a comfortable silence since Erin had gone to bed.

"Going to do about what" as if he didn't know what she was talking about, Cameron swiftly turned her head to glare at him until he started talking.

"I really don't know honey" he replied truthfully "But talking to her like a child has never worked for her so maybe we should start talking to her like she not a child"

"House she's 4 years old, I know she like's to pretend to be a grown up but she is still only a little girl and as parents we should draw the line" Cameron brought both her hands to her head and groaned in frustration. House stroked the hair off of Cameron's forehead with his spare hand as she lay there,

"Well maybe she has her reasons for not wanting a baby in the house, maybe we should just ask her."

"yeah maybe" Cameron turned herself on his lap making her self comfortable as she contemplated what house had said, what in the world could make Erin hate the idea of a baby.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House and Erin were sat at the dinning table which was covered with a very brightly coloured splatter mat as Erin was busy painting pictures and House was writing notes in a pad. Cameron had left them to their own devices for the day and had gone to spend the day with some girlfriends so that House, who had been allot better at getting Erin to open up, could broach the question of why she didn't want this baby.

"So Erin what you got there so far?" Erin pick up her picture for her daddy to see "And what exactly _is_ it?" House turned his head in several positions to get the right angle of the pink and purple blob of a painting.

"it's a rainbow, silly" as if it was obvious, Erin shook her head and carried on with her work.

"Erin do you want to talk about the baby?" House didn't lift his eyes from the notepad he had been writing on to look at the reaction Erin gave him but he knew she was going to pretend like it didn't bother her and go on as usual.

"Nope" she wet her paintbrush in the pot of water and dipped it into the brightest green on the pallet of paint.

"Can I ask why not?"

"Daddy, can we watch Cinderella after?"

"Erin you know mommy and me are still going to love after the baby is born don't you?"

"I love you to daddy, but can we watch it, _please_?" she looked up at House for the first time since he started the conversation.

"Erin why don't you want to have a baby brother or sister" if looks could kill House would have been dead within second and in several different ways. Erin picked up the pot of water and threw it against the tiled floor and jumped of the chair running towards her parents room slamming the door shut behind her.

"_And this is only at four_" House muttered to himself as he put the notepad and pen down and got up to clean the mess on the floor.

Standing on the outside of the door to his bedroom House knocked once before entering, he decided to leave her to settle herself down for a bit before going to interrupt and then scold her for her behaviour in the kitchen.

He entered to find her laying on the bed clutching on to a picture frame, she immediately turned her head away from him.

"Erin we need to talk" he walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge using his cane to support himself.

He waited for her to talk but when it become apparent that she was not he decided he'll just have to start.

"Soo… what are you holding there?" as if he didn't already know.

It took a while for her to reply but he knew if he gave her enough time she would eventually, when she did he almost had to strain to hear what she said as it was muffled through the blanket she was resting on.

"mommy said my real mommy and daddy are in heaven" House waited for her to finish before replying "she said they went to heaven when I was very little and then you and mommy looked after me." Erin drew in a deep breath

"when the baby comes your going to give me back to my real mommy and daddy and I will have to go to heaven as well and I will never see you again. Like mommy won't see her brother and you won't see your Grandpa. Your not going to need me any more" House reached out and pulled his little girl onto his lap dropping his cane so it landed on the floor and cradled her as she wept silently still clutching the photo frame close to her chest.

"Erin your not going anywhere. Mommy and I love you very much and were always going to be there for you, were always going to love you no matter what" Erin nodded against her father chest as her tears decreased.

"But what if you change your mind, and you love the baby more than me?" the innocents of the eyes as they met House's broke his heart. How could they not have known how much this had been hurting her for this long, their little girl who was usually so boisterous and strong suddenly seemed so young and fragile.

"That will never happen, I promise you, your not going anywhere and no one can ever replace you. Do you know why?" Erin wiped some of the tears from her face as she sat up looking House in the eye.

"why?" she challenged

"Because….uhmm there is not another four year old in the world who knows what Lupus is, and no one knows how to make hot chocolate and marshmallows taste the way they do when you make it and no one else apart from your mother knows the secret ingredient for her walnut and ginger tea." Erin was in uncontrollable fits of laughter as he tickled her tummy letting the photo frame that she still held of House, Cameron and Erin together fall on to the bed.

**Epilogue **

9 year old Erin sat with her five year old sister on her lap reading her a story while they sat together in the hospital waiting room for their uncle Jimmy to pick them up. They had been with their mother when shopping for the new babies at the mall when Cameron's waters broke.

"when is Uncle jimmy coming?" Peyton asked as Erin rounded up the story she half read from the book she was holding and half made up to help make her sister feel better.

Erin had loved Little Peyton from the moment she set eyes on her she knew that she was going to be her little Prodigy.

"Lisa said he's on his way, so not much longer now" Erin kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms tighter around her sister. Keeping her safe had been her job ever since she was born, not even her parents could say a bad word against Peyton.

Peyton had taken on Cameron dark brown hair which fell into ringlets that sat on her shoulder, she was very much so Cameron's daughter and had the patients of a saint.

When they both found out that they were both going to be big sisters Erin knew that everything was going to be alright and with Erin confidence that their two new little brothers were not going to take over their world Peyton was happy to welcome them with open arms.

"Peyton, remember mommy said we can name the babies when their born? Have you decided what name you want yet?"

"Yep" she jumped up excited and shouted "Boxer, like my bear" Erin couldn't help but laugh, but straightened her face to make herself look serious so to not hurt her sister's feelings.

"Honey, I don't think we can name a baby after your bear. It's got to be something special to you. It could be after someone you really care about. But not your bear" Peyton looked down at the floor clutching her Boxer bear in her arms thinking very hard. At just that moment Uncle Jimmy walked into the room.

"Hey girls, you ready to go?" Peyton ran straight up to him jumping into his open arms.

"Can we wait awhile, just until the babies come" she looked at him hopefully "please, I want to see mommy and daddy before we go, so we don't have to worry about them at home and we know that every.."

"I'm sure you dad will call if an…."

"pleeeeeease, uncle Jimmy?"

"fine you've got a hour and then we are all leaving" trying to obtain some sort of authority Wilson gave in, what was the harm in letting them stay for a little while anyway.

"Great" Erin jumped up and hugged him.

Two hours later House walked into the room to find Wilson's head slumped against the glass wall with Peyton laying across his lap, and Erin sitting next to her with her arms hugging her legs while her head rested on her knees all were fast asleep.

With a grin House slammed the door behind him shut waking only Erin and Wilson

"Eh uhmm" he coughed "I thought the two of you would like to come and meet your brothers before going _home to bed_" this woke Erin right up and she was already on her feet trying to drag Peyton up to hers.

"How are they all doing?" Wilson asked as he sat up and help Erin get Peyton up.

"Allison exhausted but the boys are both healthy and doing fine." the grin on his face had said it all he now had four healthy children to be proud of, and not one of them would he ever want to give back no matter how hard they will eventually push him, he knew he would always be there for them.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Erin and Peyton sat together on one of the large chair's in their mothers hospital room and were both holding each of the babies.

"So girls what names have you come up with?" House was kneeling in front of Peyton making sure she held his head up properly.

He had been sceptical about letting his daughters especially a five year old name the boy's and had voiced his concerns out of earshot to Cameron who was convinced that they would pick the perfect names for them.

"Gregory, like you daddy" Erin said smiling over at her father and then back at the baby

"James, like uncle Jimmy" Peyton said twitching her nose at the baby making her look all that more like Cameron.

"Sooo Greg and James….Gregory and Jimmy……Jimmy and Greg.. _I like it_" Cameron teased as she looked from her Husband to Wilson who was stood by the doorway looking in at the newly extended family.

_Two more House's is just what we need. _

Wilson thought to himself with a groan.

THE END

A/N:

I have no excuse's for not updated sooner apart from that fact that the way things are going with the ship on canon has been less then inspirational and having my baby and moving around so much hasn't helped either, not to mention the computer trouble I had for the past year.

But it not fair to leave a story hanging for so long, so I want to apologies for not updating sooner and hope that you've all enjoyed this chapter and the story in full.

Please leave a review.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
